El Condor Pasa
thumb|350px|left thumb|350px|right thumb|350px|left thumb|350px|left| בטלויזיה האיטלקית - 671000 צפיות - Gigliola canta em Canzonissima 1970, Il Condor - versão de Jourdan - Milchberg - Lauzi, sendo a original - El Condor Pasa - da autoria de Daniel Alomia Robles ( peruano ) Gigliola Cinquetti - Il Condor (El cóndor pasa) thumb|350px|right| 1582 צפיות - "איל-קונדור-פאסה" הנעימה המפורסמת מפרו, בביצוע מדהים של 12 הבנות הסיניות!! עד הסוף!!! לא ל"פספס" שום אקורד מהנגינה!! אגב, הקונדור הוא בעל הכנפיים הגדול בעולם!! נמצא בעיקר באמריקה הדרומית!! מי שניגן הרבה את הנעימה הזאת הם להקת "לוס-אינקאס" מפרו!! המילים thumb|ימין|335 px Versão de Jourdan - Milchberg - B. Lauzi Original de Daniel Alomia Robles L'amore come un condor scenderà il mio cuore colpirà poi se ne andrà. La luna nel deserto fiorirà tu verrai solo un bacio e poi mi lascerai. Chissà domani dove andrai che farai? Mi penserai? Lo so, tu non ti fermi mai ma pensa che io non vivrei come potrei ? Un fiore dal dolore nascerà il mio cuor pungerà poi morirà. L'amore come un condor volerà fin lassù e così mai più ritornerà. Lo so, tu non ti fermi mai ma pensa che io non vivrei come potrei? תרגום אוטומטי האהבה תבוא כמו קונדור הכה את לבי ואז להיעלם. הירח פורח במדבר באת רק נשיקה ואחר כך תעזוב אותי. מי יודע לאן ללכת מחר מה תעשה? אני חושב? אני יודעת שאתה אף פעם לא להפסיק אבל חושבת שאני לא יחיה איך אני יכול? פרח נולד מתוך הכאב הלב שלי העוקץ ואז למות. אהבה כמו קונדור לעוף לשם כך אף פעם לא בתמורה. אני יודעת שאתה אף פעם לא להפסיק אבל חושבת שאני לא יחיה איך אני יכול? על השיר - מהויקיפדיה האנגלית El Cóndor Pasa (The Condor Goes by (or Flies by)) is a song from the zarzuela El Cóndor Pasa by the Peruvian composer Daniel Alomía Robles written in 1913 and based on traditional Andean folk tunes. It is possibly the best-known Peruvian song worldwide due to a cover version by Simon & Garfunkel in 1970 on their Bridge Over Troubled Water album. This cover version is called El Condor Pasa (If I Could). Paul Simon heard a version called "Paso Del Condor" by Jorge Milchberg, who is head of the group Urubamba, formerly known as Los Incas. Simon became friendly with the group through this song, and ended up touring with them and producing their first American album. Paul Simon personalized the song by adding his own English lyrics. On the Simon & Garfunkel version, Robles, Milchberg and Simon are all listed as songwriters. Later that year, Perry Como released a cover of Simon's English version on his album It's Impossible, while Julie Felix took advantage of Simon and Garfunkel's decision not to release their version as a UK single, and had a UK Top 20 hit with it. By Request: A Perry Como Discography, accessed May 8, 2006 Simon & Garfunkel did release their version as a single in the U.S. and it reached # 18 on the Billboard Pop Singles chart in the fall of 1970. History In 1913, Alomía Robles composed "El cóndor pasa" and the song was first performed publicly at the Teatro Mazzi in Lima.La República. ""El cóndor pasa" patrimonio cultural de la nación" by Pedro Escribano. April 13, 2004. The musical group "Los Incas" performed the song in Paris in the 1960s, where it was heard by Paul Simon of Simon and Garfunkel . "Los Incas" told Simon, perhaps through ignorance, that the song was a 19th century musical composition by an anonymous composer. Simon became interested in the song and composed new lyrics for the melody. The song appeared on Simon and Garfunkel's 1970 album Bridge over Troubled Water. In 1970, Alomía Robles' son, Armando Robles Godoy , filed a copyright lawsuit against Simon and demonstrated that the song had been composed by his father and that his father had copyrighted the song in the United States in 1933. Godoy said that he bears no ill will towards Simon for what he considers a misunderstanding.Diario La Primera. "El cine, los libros, la muerte - An interview with Armando Robles Godoy" by Juan Carlos Bondy. July 6, 2008. "It was an almost friendly court case, because Paul Simon was very respectful of other cultures. It was not carelessness on his part," says Robles Godoy. "He happened to hear the song in Paris from a vernacular group. He liked it, he went to ask them and they gave him the wrong information. They told him it was a popular tune from the 18th Century and not my father’s composition. It was a court case without further complications." הערות שוליים קטגוריה:נעימות מאמריקה הלאטינית